A Samus story
by SMPILZ
Summary: Roy gets replaced,and Samus gets curious...Geez even Marth's lettin it out.first fic...no flamers plz R&R plz
1. Weird day

Oi Samus,get ready for the newcomers!,Link called to me.

"Oh yeah I forgot!",I sarcastically called back.

Today was the day we introduced ourselves to newcomers of SSBB.

"Get ready for the assembly,everyone!"Masterhand,Boss shouted."H-hai!"I said in ...

Where's my powersuit?!I thought to myself.I ran to Zelda's room to ask

her what did I do with it."Zellie,what did I do with my suit?"I don't know Sammy."She said

as she was combing her hair."Cru--...wait... did you dye your hair?!""Yup,you like?"

"Yea,gotta go!"I ran out the room,to stop by peach's room.

"Agh,blah!"I almost threw up when I saw how pink her room was."Something wrong?"

She asked in her petit voice."N-no,seen my powersuit?"No."Augh,man!"I sighed."15 till!"

Boss shouted."Ohhh..oo..ok..."I all of the sudden I had started to feel thing I

heard was:Whoops,recashaed

So I woke up...still in my pj's."Oh forget it!"I ran to the meeting room and made it in less

than 1 my way there boss shouting:Where's Samus?!

"I'm here!"I shouted.I heard the newcomers old players didn't seem to

mind though.I sat in between Luigi and Link.

"Why were you late?"Asked Link."Passed out,literaly."I grumbled.

"Next up up we have Link."I gigled "Go get'em hime!"(princess)I whisperd evily in his

pointy ears."Uhhhh...er I'm link and I'm 15--"I didn't listen to his umm and uhhh's.I was

wondering where Roy red was nowhere to be found."Where's Roy?"I asked

the Hylian."IDK my bff Jill?"No I'-- next we have Samus".

"I'm Samus and I'm 16 I don't usually walk around without my it makes

me look like a robot."

I sat back down and asked the same question again."Haven't you heard,Roy got replaced.

Immeadiatly my heart was like a brother to I thought who could he

be replaced with?

So,later on that day I walked into the kitchen.I looked upon the refrigeratror and began

to read the schedule to see who's turn it was to make breakfeast for all 35 smashers.

The list read:

Link:Tuesday

DK:Wenesday

Mario:Thursday

Marth:Friday

Samus:Saturday

"Oh boy."I thought out loud."Whatsa matter?"A boy with black spicky hair

asked."Oh n-nothing!It's just my turn to cook...Oh I have'nt introed"I said I'm--"

"Samus,I know.I'm Ash,the poke'mon trainer."Nice to meet you!,I said."You must know

Pikachu then!""Yup that's my sig. poke'mon!""Well he's a very good poke'mon."Just

then I remembered I had to cook."Well I have to cook so see ya in the dining room?"

"Sure!",Ash said.

(I didnt type the cooking part soooo...yea)

"Breakfeast is ready!!"I yelled at the top of my then a crowd,no a HERD came

rushing someone in grey got literally ran over.I elbowed my through the crowd and

lended him a was extremely hairy with brown hair mustache...not so great."You

ok?"I asked with fear in my voice."Yeah I'm fine."He grabbed my hand and began to

arise from the the floor."And you're..."I said hoping he would finish my sentence."Snake."

"Oh,well I hope you enjoy the breakfeast!"I said cherfully.I grabbed,bacon,eggs and waffles day

I found a seat by Peach,Zelda,and Link."Wazzup?"Peach 'er not texting Peach!"

Zelda wore her regular dress,except it was wore a pink mini skirt

with a red wore a plain white-T with jean shorts."Well does any know?"Zelda

said.I had a puzzled look on my face."Know what? Fox questioned."Who Roy got replaced

with."Well it had to be someone from FE soooo...,I said saying thoughts aloud."I don't

know anyone from FE that's new."Peach explained."Hmmmmmmm

"I'll go ask Marth since he's from FE.",I said with no is sweet and kind

A very good friend.I kinda got a crush on 'em though..."Ok go ahead,tell us what 'cha

find K!",Peach I thought hope I don't freak.I walked down the hall way to

my room.I wanted to take a shower first because everyine else I brought new

would'nt want to?!I put my golden locks into a messy bun and hopped in the

shower.

__________________________________________________ _______________________

Once I got out I dried off with a blue I put on a black tang top and some

black and white I pulled my golden hair out the messy bun and put it in

a pony tail."Ok Marth here I come."

__________________________________________________ _______________________

I was at the door legs shaking heart it love? Finnaly,I knocked."Who is it?"

He asked."It's Samus."Come in."He voice sounded a little shaky,was he crying?I walked inside the room ,it smelled...so good!He was'nt in there so I checked

on his balconoy.(Lucky person,eh?)"Marth.",I said softly."Oh hey."He said quickly

wipping away his tears."Marth why are you sad?Is there something you want to talk

about?"No,so um what brings you here?"Well",I started"I was going to ask you who

replaced Roy and---"Marth began to ball his fist and crinkle his face,trying to hold the

tears in."Marth,I want you to let it all out,just cry."I wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my chest and began to weep.I walked him to the his bed and sat then I couldn't hold it in...I had to cry to!So both us sat there and

cried our eyes suddenly Marth stopped."Marth?",I was

I laid him to my own room and fell asleep as well.

__________________________________________________ ______________________

"Mus...Samus...Samus!I woke up and to my suprise Zelda was crouched by my head.

"Marth told me what happened are you ok?",Zelda questioned."Yeah.",I answered."Well let's head to the frontroom to get your mind of things K?"Zelda said."Alright."I almost

fell on the bed but Zelda caught me."Whao you ok?",Zelda asked."Yeah I'm alright

Zellie just alittle dizzy."And so we headed to the front room.

When me and Zellie made it to the front room,we saw a mini version of DK...exept he

had a tail.

He ran to me with his tail swooshing,"Your tha lady I accidently hit with my peanut bullet,I'm sorry!",the mini monkey squicked.

"A-a peanut bullet?!",Zelda argued.

"Stop with the fuss Zelda!He has way more manners than Dk!",I shouted.

So then we went to what I call the 'big blue couch' and sat down and began to tease

Hylian hime.

"So you and Linky right?"I said as I held my knees.

"Noo ok maybe but it's not like he feels the same way,right?",She said with an awkward look on her face.

"Ohhh my dear Zelda you have no clue how he feels about you.",I said slyly."Since I'm his

B.E.E.F(A/N:Best ever est friends)I should ain't cha?Now I KNEW I was being evil.

"Well,duh!Tell me!,She navy eyes were melting into mine.

Now I knew if I did'nt tell her she would hurt me... what do YOU think I did!

"He actually feels the same way about you.",I said looking around to see if the male Hylian was in the room.

"R-really?"Her began to form a light tint of red.

"Yeah but you should wait for him to tell YOU!,I advised.

"Hulo you two!,Marth said walking up.

"Hey Martha,still wearin that tiara?",Zelda teased.

I nudged Zelda in her arm "Hey,that's not Zeldaish!,Marth pouted.

"Hey Marth does'nt Link like Zelda?,I asked trying to convince Zelda.

"Yeah!I went to his dorm and that's all he talked about,Zelda,Zelda,Zelda!

"See!As a matter of fact I'll be right back,and no I'm not telling!,I said.

I was walking to the gameroom when I heard:Use a barrel roll!Use the blast to get through!It was Link teasing Fox.

"Hey Link!Come here!",I yelled.

"Comin Sammie!,He yelled.

"Do you know who Roy got replaced with?"I asked.(A/N:Get ready Shard!)

"Yes,...it was a guy named...Ike"

So ehhhhhh ahem,what does he look like?",I asked waiting patiently for the answer.

"Ummm let's see...His clothes looks like he got into a fight with a tiger,his hair is a very

dark blue,and he has a BIG golden sword.",The male Hylian said.

"So he's a slow brawler,right?"I said rather loudly.

"See for yourself.,Link pointed behind me.

There he was HUGE,compared to me frizzy blunette hair very dark just as Link said.

"Whoa you ARE huge!!,I said frozen in shock."You could probably wrestle DK!

"Well I'm not that big am I?",Ike said as he pouted.

"Yeah well,umm I...want to see how good you are in Brawl,to see if your like Roy.,I said in a rather cool tone.

"Sure but...,He stopped right there blushing.

"But what?,Link asked.

"I don't know how to get to stages.",He said looking down.

"Well you coulda just asked me.,I said as I sweat dropped.(A/N: Didn't I tell you earlier,ANIME BRAWL!)

"Well I missed the meeting so I didn't know anyone.,Ike said as he looked at me.

"Oh,my bad it's just that...every new brawler knows my name!,I said rather quick.

"LINK,GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!,Zelda yelled.

Hah Zellie was mad at Link because he had never done her laundury!`Well at least

it wasn't me' I thought to my self.

"Oh boy."Link said"See you later"He shouted as he ran.

"Bye!"Me and Ike yelled in Usion.

"So,still wanna brawl?"He asked raising his brow up.

"Sure do!",I said to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked to the Brawl hall in silence but in a good way.

"Here we are."I said pointing to the machine."Where do you wanna go?",I asked

Turing to him.

"Hmm random.",He blurted out.

"Alrighty!3 stock no time no items",I said.I pushed the random button on the screen and we teleported away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well we ended up in Hyrule the old one so,I was happy.

"READY,GO!",Boss shouted.

Ike came at me with a horizontal slice,I easily dodged because I was'nt in my I bounced off Ike's sholders and swung my whip and hit him in the shoulder.I thought he was pretty dern slow until he came at me with a 16 hit

sword combo that I barely began to laugh once he saw the look on my

weapons clashing at the same time until:"Sosnomanaga!"(Not so fast)

And I literally FLEW off the stage.`There go one of my stock' I thought.I jumped

down and kicked him in the HE went flying.

"Even now!.,He yelled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the 13th tie in SSB history.I was amazed.

"Good job!",He put his hand and I to shake

"Thanks!",I said

`This guy is not as bad as I thought'

After my fight with Ike I walked into the front room to see if anyone was were Peach and a couple of other brawlers.I could'nt keep my eyes off of Peach because she was reading a book.W-wait a book that was'nt a magizene!I guess Ike knocked a little TOO hard!I ran up to the little hime.

"Peach,whacha readin?",I asked peaking over her shoulder.

"Oh hello Sammie,it's one of Zelda's spell books!,She as she was gesturing and motioning her hands.

That's all I needed to hear.

"Oh yea umm I'm gonna hit the sack,g'night!,I said dashing before she could say bye.

Now Peach can be smart at times but usually if that spell goes wrong...

Kami-sama knows what'll happen!I ran into my room and locked the door,hopped in the bed and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Augh!",I back was feeling really itchy my nails were as sharp as

the scratching still felt good.I walked in the bathroom about to clean myself up until I

saw the unthinkable... I turned to see...a tail.I screamed LOUD to where I even

scared I thought about what happened last night... I figured out

something else...I was a Laguz.(A/N:The reason why she knows is because they have books about characters enemies.)

I ran to Boss' office as fast as I could and I was going pretty fast."Boss,Boss!"Before I knew it I was crawling at the door.

"Your not the only one.",Someone behind me said.I turned to see Marth all of his cat apperances were blue,He looked adorable!

"Ohhhh you look soo cute!",I commented.I also saw him begin to blush.I gigled.

"So uhhh any good news outta this?"I asked,starting a conversation.

"We can't change into animal form,MEOW!"Marth said as he covered his mouth.

I awe was in,and also frozen in I knew it I was laughing.

"Oh yeah?!"Marth said reaching into his he threw out a ball of yarn.

"Ooooooooo!",I tackled the yarn and began to mess with I caught a glimpce of his eyes...He wanted that yarn as much as I did.I let out a soft pur and then:"OAF!"

Next thing I knew we were wrestling for the yarn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marth ended up on top of me...We both turned crimson.

"Sorry.",He said to me.

"Nah,it's all right!"I asured him.

"We should head for the frontroom."He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. What a lunch

(a/n: k dudes this chapter has immediate...ahem...colorful words. __________________________________________________________

we were walking down the hall when we peach say:"guess what?snake is a hawk!"

"i knew i should've stopped you last night!",i said slowing down for peach.

"you saw her and you didn't stop her?!",marth protested.

"hey,i wanted to get out the room before anything happened!",i pouted

"oi stop the fighting!",peach pleaded,moving her ears."i want to eat!",she exclaimed pointing out the snack bar.

i was hungry for a sandwich,some ice-cream,cookie dough of course,oh and a sprite.

"hey,let's eat lunch at the same table!,"i yelled as the three of us were spliting up.

i grabbed all of the things i needed and looked for the to royals.'where are they?'i asked then something hit me and a flock of feathers came into view.

"shit...oh,i'm sorry...",he said reaching down to pick up his takeout box.

"no it's my fault,i should'nt of been standing in one spot in a crowded place.",i said.

"oh,well,um hi i'm pit!,"he greeted,holding out his hand.

"samus,nice meet cha'!,"i said shaking his hand.

i began to look for the loyals again.'aha!there they are!'they were on the far right.

"see ya round!",i waved to him and walked to my table.

"i see you've met pit.,"peach started.

"hai.",i answered opening my ice then i looked at the still looked adroable but he was staring at my all it was the last one...so i went ahead and asked:"wanna share?"

marth turned a light pink and peach started snickering.

"s-sure!",marth said reaching for the ice-cream.

peach mumbled something like: phase 3,check!

i looked at her and began to eat my sandwich.

"so,what does ike look like?",marth said preventing a silence.

"uh navy blue hair,his look like there about to rip,even though there already ripped,  
and he carries this sword his cloths look like shit.",i added

"the only only part i got was the shit part.",peach admitted.

"geez peach your so fucking deaf.",marth said.i began to laugh.

"ello beezes!",a familiar voice said. and i turned to see ike. 'aww hell did he hear me?'

"ello ike!",marth said shoving another mouthful of ice-cream in his mouth.

"awww look he looks adorable to!",peach was right but his tail...was so fuckin huge!

"ike...your tail is just as big as your ass!look!",marth pointed out.i could'nt help but laugh.

"shut the fuck up piss-off!",ike giggled out.(a/n:can boys giggle?)marth took another bite of ice-cream.

"marth,i want some ice-cream now.",i said reaching for it.

"oh,here you go.",the blunette handed me the frozen cream.

"wow,this is best i ever had!",i said.

"i see why...",peach said pointing at marth while he was heading toward the bathroom.

"...bitch.",i she mutterd something like:"teme..."

"dude-er-- dudettes chill!",ike said holding his hands up.

he had the biggest paws i'd ever seen in life.

"you could slap a jack-ass with those paws.",i blurted,pointing.

"don't say that!",the young hime defended.,"that's unessessary!"

"your unessessary!",i replied.

"uhhh-

"yeah cain't think straight cuz your man is right there!",i said.

peach turned crimson.

"ahhh ha!",marth yelled...out of nowhere.

"how'd you piss that quick?",i questioned him.

"well the thing is i did'nt...""what?",peach said taking her eyes from ike."my tail...i won't...move."the prince said.

"you'd better go find help!",i exclaimed.

"but how?"he questioned.

"maybe fox or an original animal can help.",peach insisted.

"why don't you just grab it and move it?",the mercenary said.

"no you shit-he--oh wait..."marth stopped.

"marth,...that was one dumbass move.",i implied standing up.

"where you goin sammy?",princess asked.

"freshen up.",i replied bluntly.i began walking down the hallway...'so quiet.', thought happily.'but then again too quiet.' i began speeding down the hallway hearing 'oooo and ahhhhs'  
'this better be fan-fuckin-tastic(a/n:that did'nt sound right...) for me to be running like this.' turning so many corner i made to the...important announcement room?

"i can finally talk to roy again!",some oh-so excited yelled.i ran up to see marth glaring at a ... round thing in his hand.

"hey bluey,what zat?",i said peaking over his sholder."and when did you get here?" i quetsoned.

"one then alarm things.",he said bluntly.

"ohh...but still,what the hell is zat?"i asked.

"it's a thing to where you can communicate with the old smashers!"

(a/n:yuuuuuuup,cliffhanga!r&r)

a/n=yup marth can't pee!plz r&r! 


End file.
